The invention relates to a tool that simplifies opening the hem flange connection between a door skin and a door frame, and more specifically the invention relates to a hem flange reorienting tool and method whereby as the tool is moved along the length of the hem flange, the hem is separated from the frame, repositioned away from the frame and oriented at a desired separation angle relative to the frame.
A vehicle door such as a door for a car or truck is generally comprised of a door frame and an outer door skin that is made integral with the frame at a hem flange defined by the perimeter edge of the skin. During the door assembly process, a suitable adhesive is placed proximate the peripheral door skin edge. The skin is then placed in the required position on the door frame and the desired hem flange is formed as the perimeter edge of the skin is bent around the frame and down onto the frame to produce the desired hem flange. The adhesive is sandwiched between the hem flange and the frame and forms the desired bond between the hem flange and the door frame. Finally, to ensure the requisite continuous, leakproof and tight bond is developed between the hem flange and door frame, suitable tools such as pliers or a hammer, are used to press, crimp or otherwise force the flange against the frame.
Over time, if the door becomes damaged or develops rust, the door panel skin frequently must be replaced. In order to replace the skin the hem flange is broken using a time consuming process. This prior art process is well known to those skilled in the art. Initially during the skin replacement process a grinding wheel is applied at the flange bend and the flange is ground to a minimum thickness at the bend. During this step in the replacement process, the grinding wheel is moved along the hem flange bend until it is possible to physically separate the main skin portion from the hem. The hem flange is then manually peeled away from the door frame using a chisel. Occasionally it may be necessary to use a hand held tool such as pliers to separate the hem and skin. Finally, the skin is removed from the door frame. It may be necessary to apply an air chisel or another suitable well known manually or pneumatically actuated tool between the skin and frame to break apart the members. Any remaining dried adhesive on the frame is then removed from the frame using a solvent, sandpaper or a suitable tool.
During this prior art removal process, the frame is frequently damaged by the removal tools. Because the new skin is sized to mate with a door frame of precise dimensions, in order to ensure the required bond between the skin and frame is formed, the frame must be reformed and returned to its initial precise dimensions and configuration. Therefore, after removing the hem flange from the door frame and before the new door skin is attached to the frame, it is often necessary for a technician to manually reshape and repair the door frame using a hammer and dolly in order to be able to effectively attach the new skin to the door frame. Repairing and reforming the door frame can be a time consuming and expensive process.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tools and methods for removing hem flanges joining door frames and door skins. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative hem flange removal tool and method are provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the present invention this is accomplished by providing a tool for effectively removing the hem flange without deforming the door frame. As the tool of the present invention is moved along the hem length, the tool moves the flange from a first angle of orientation, repositions the hem away from the door frame and reorients the hem at an angle of approximately ninety degrees relative to the door frame. The hem flange removal tool of the present invention repositions and reorients the hem flange in one pass along the hem. In the first step, before the flange is moved from the first orientation angle, the tool may also break an adhesive bond between the flange and a frame. By the present invention, the time intensive steps associated with prior art hem flange removal methods including grinding and splitting the hem flange at the bend and reforming the frame are eliminated.
During separation of the skin and frame, a relatively sharp leading edge of the tool is driven below the flange and as the tool is moved along the flange between the flange and frame, the flange is urged away from the frame as the hem rides along a tapered portion of the removal tool. When the flange reaches the end of the tapered portion of the tool, it is located in an orientation gap. The orientation gap is oriented in the direction of travel of the tool and is defined between a planar longitudinally extending portion of the tool and an outer rigid skin. When the hem has passed through the gap, the hem is completely separated from the frame and is reoriented at an angle of orientation. The flange may be separated from the door frame by an angle of orientation substantially equal to ninety degrees. The significant separation angle allows a technician to easily access the area between the skin and frame to easily remove the door skin from the door frame.
The hem flange separation tool of the present invention may be attached to the end of a handle to be manually actuated or may be attached to a pneumatically actuated tool such as an air hammer and actuated by the pneumatic tool.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.